He Loved To Watch
by innerurge1
Summary: Sara tells Grissom about her first time. (Oh, yes it is smut.)
He Loved to Watch

 _ **Rating:** MA for major smut **  
Paring:** GSR **  
Genre:** smut **  
Disclaimer:** I own a saxophone but I don't own CSI. I receive no profit from this story unless a better sex life with my husband counts._  
 _ **Summary:** Sara tells Grissom about her first time._

 _Thanks to chibs_87 for being an awesome beta! I actually dreamt this two nights before I original published it on livejournal in Oct of 2007. It was a very good dream._

* * *

He loved to watch, loved it almost as much as being inside her.

They lay on the bed side by side, Sara on her back, Grissom on his side facing her. Her head was thrown back in rapture as her hands expertly stroked her body. Truth be told, she loved to have him watch her as much as he enjoyed the show. The way she slowly worked her way from her breasts to her soft, glistening labia made him groan every time.

He watched, silently, without touching her or himself for as long as he could, but the need for release was too much. He surrendered to his baser needs. It was at times like these he had the uncontrollable need to talk dirty.

"Tell me about the first time, Sara," he whispered in her ear like a prayer, while slowly stroking his length. "Tell me about the first time you made yourself come."

The whimper she let out was almost too much for him to bear. She rolled over to face him and brought a finger to her mouth to taste her own fluid. His cock twitched in his hand at the sight. Stopping his ministrations, he grabbed her fingers and stole a taste of his own.

"I was 17 the first time I masturbated to a full blown orgasm." She began as she resumed her erotic display, keeping her eyes locked to her lover's. "Of course, I had touched myself many times before, all of which were pleasurable, but I think I discovered my clit at 17.

"I was studying human anatomy, senior year. We had discussed the female orgasm and, I was understandably curious. I was also disappointed that I somehow had been missing this pleasure center in my own explorations. So I decided that a more thorough study of my anatomy was in order."

She emphasized her comment by spreading open her labia and languidly stroking her inner folds. Grissom watched with awe as her lips swelled and her clit throbbed. He wanted to touch her, but he held fast, caressing himself instead before returning his gaze to hers.

"You have always been a star pupil, Miss Sidle. God, what I wouldn't give to have been your anatomy teacher. A hot, young, 17 year old Sara Sidle must have been something to behold."

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're being a dirty old man? If you had been my teacher, I would have fucked your brains out for every A on every test and every paper. I would have sucked your dick under your desk while you graded papers," she growled to him wickedly, fingering herself all the while until her pussy was dripping onto the sheets.

It was then Grissom chose to touch her, running the length of his hand from palm to fingertips over her throbbing pussy, nearly making her come. She let out a surprised gasp as his hand returned to his cock and coated it with her juices.

"I would have fucked you against the chalk board. Made you scream my name. You would have had to earn every grade Miss Sidle, every little point of extra credit. You would have been in my class room every day after class getting hands on training. I would have left no part of our anatomy unexplored. You would have been my star pupil."

With that she rolled him on his back and climbed on top of him and rubbed her wet slit over his engorged dick. "Jesus, I wish 32 year old Gil Grissom had been my teacher. Luckily, though, I have 51 year old Dr. Grissom to help me keep up on my studies."

"So, Miss Sidle, you never finished telling me about your discovery. I need a full report, not a summery, if you expect to pass my course." He said in a mock serious tone before grabbing her by the hips and rolling them over.

"Well, Dr. Grissom, I waited until my foster family was asleep, and I locked my door. I removed my night shirt and left on my panties." Grissom began licking her neck and ear as he listened, eliciting a moan from her before begging her to continue.

"Go on, my dear, I'm still listening."

"I opened up my book and began studying the diagram of the vagina. It aroused me to look at it."

"Did it make you wet?"

"Yes, it did. Oh god, your tongue is making me wet, jeez-us Gil, you must have gotten one hundred percent on the female anatomy test." She moaned as he worked his way lower, loving every inch of her.

"What then? Did you touch yourself?"

"No. Not right away. MMmm that's good… a little lower…oh yeah, like that! First, I found a mirror."

Grissom's eyes shot up and found Sara's face. "Jesus Sara, you watched yourself in a mirror? You watched yourself stroke your clit?" He didn't think it was possible, but the thought of 17 year old Sara Sidle getting off while looking at her pussy in a mirror make his dick even harder. It felt like his skin was being stretched to the limit and suddenly, he had to be inside her.

He moved up her body and entered her in one swift movement causing her to cry out his name.

"YYEESS, Grissom, I watched. It turned me on to see my pussy and to stoke my clit. I got so wet and came so hard I had to wash the sheets. You wish you could have been there, don't you? Been there to watch me come?"

"GOD YES woman, I wish I had been there from the beginning. I wasted so many years without you Sara, I wish every day that I could go back in time and have you like I am having you now."

His paced quickened as he grabbed her legs and drew them up the front of his body placing her ankles around his neck. He thrust into her finding the angle that best targeted her G-spot and lowered one hand to circle her clit in time.

He felt her walls begin to tighten around him and her body began to writhe.

"OHHGAWDGRISS COMING!"

With her screams of pleasure, his own release came, and he planted his seed deep inside her.

He let her legs slip down and leaned down to kiss her gently. Before slipping out of her he whispered, "I love you," then pulled her to his chest to hold her for a moment before she had to get ready for work.


End file.
